Fever
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur. Berulang-ulang Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya secara aneh berdetak dengan liar. Bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka, bulu mata lentik, dan hidung mungil milik Hinata membuat jantung Sasuke kewalahan. Kenapa ia merasa seperti pencuri yang diam-diam ingin mencium sang pujaan hati?/special for Hinata b'day and the boys&the girls/fic M pertama/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: litle bit OOC, Canon(mungkin),Typos, lime gagal dll**

**Pair: SasuXHina**

**Rate: T+/M**

**Fever © Mbik Si Kambing**

**A/n: Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event grup Whatsapp "The Boys and Girls" yang dipelopori oleh Moku-chan sekaligus untuk merayakan hari lahir Hinata Hyuuga :) Met ultah, Hime~ Gomen telat :'(**

**so, Happy reading, minna (^o^)/**

* * *

"Jadi―" Naruto yang sekarang sudah resmi dilantik menjadi Hokage, membuka percakapan dengan kawan sekaligus rival abadinya, Sasuke. Sekarang mereka―seluruh Rockie 12 ditambah Sai―sedang berkumpul di kedai Ichiraku guna merayakan terpilihnya Naruto menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha.

"―apa permintaanmu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan ke Sasuke karena Naruto merasa harus membalas bantuan yang diberikan pemuda raven itu dalam pertempuran melawan Madara. Tanpa Sasuke, mungkin aliansi Shinobi tidak akan menang. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke, suasana di kedai Ichiraku mendadak sepi. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk, "Sekarang, tujuanku hanya satu, Naruto," perkataannya menggantung di udara. Jeda yang agak lama membuat atmosfer berubah pekat, Naruto sampai-sampai menahan nafas. "―aku ingin mempertahankan klan Uchiha," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas lega seraya mengangguk-angguk. Rupanya sahabatnya itu hanya ingin mempertahankan klan Uchiha. _Hah? Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar?_

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Rupanya meskipun sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage, otak bebalnya masih seperti dulu.

Lagi, Sasuke kembali mendesah, dilihatnya kembali pemuda berambut kuning itu, kemudian Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Melihat wajah teman-temannya. Sama, mereka sama-sama penasaran dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, aku ingin menikah dan cepat-cepat memiliki keturunan."

Efek dari ucapan Sasuke sungguh hebat. Mulut Sakura dan Ino terbuka lebar, Choji tersedak kuah ramen, Tenten menggeleng-geleng kepala, Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk, dan Kiba hanya bisa melongo. Sedangkan Naruto, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Siapa sangka, diantara seluruh teman-temannya, Sasukelah yang ingin menikah duluan.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang aka menjadi istrimu kelak?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

"SIAPA?" tanya mereka semua serentak.

Sasuke melemparkan senyum khasnya, kemudian menoleh ke kiri. Menatap seorang _kunoichi_ yang dari tadi asik sendiri menikmati ramen dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan percakapan barusan.

"Dia," telunjuknya mengarah ke gadis tersebut, "―dia yang akan menjadi istriku kelak."

Berpasang-pasang mata serempak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Gadis yang merasa diamati itu menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan heran, "Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum, dengan santai ia bertopang dagu, "Kau akan menjadi istriku, Hyuuga."

"Ak-ak-aku?" tanyanya menunjuk diri sendiri, Sasuke mengangguk. Entah mimpi apa Hinata semalam, sampai-sampai harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Manik bulannya melebar sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya '_kenapa aku_', namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. Dilihatnya lagi wajah pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sakit, pasti bungsu Uchiha itu sakit, mengingat mereka bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa apalagi bercakap-cakap. Namun sekarang, pemuda tersebut dengan frontal dan tanpa malu melamarnya di depan seluruh teman seangkatannya, termasuk Naruto.

Malu, Hinata sangat malu. Rona kemerahan pelan-pelan merambat dari leher ke wajahnya. Kiba dan Shino yang melihat perubahan warna di wajah Hinata sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**Bruk.**

Ya, Hinata pingsan, kebiasaan buruk Hinata ketika dilanda kegugupan tingkat tinggi.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya," Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang ditahan Kiba dan Shino agar kepalanya tidak menghantam lantai.

Baik Kiba maupun Shino tidak mampu membantah, pun dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sebagai Hokage yang baru, tentu ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada salah satu _kunoichi_ kebanggaan Konoha tersebut, apalagi mendiang Neji sudah berwasiat untuk menjaga Hinata baik-baik.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Naruto. Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang," ucap Sasuke santai.

Dengan sigap, ia menggangkat tubuh Hinata, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Naruto, Sakura, maupun yang lain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian lima bulan yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia mengantar Hinata sekaligus bertemu calon mertuanya dan siapa sangka jika Hiashi setuju dengan lamaran yang diajukan pemilik sharigan tersebut. Gadis Hyuuga pun berubah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Usia pernikahannya masih seumur jagung, dua bulan lebih tepatnya. Diusia pernikahan mereka yang masih belia, tentu tunas-tunas cinta belum tumbuh. Apalagi mereka belum kenal dekat dan jarang sekali bicara.

Jadi, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk mempererat hubungan mereka? Karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus cepat-cepat memiliki keturunan. Alih-alih menimang bayi, mereka berdua saja masih tidur terpisah. Maka dari itu ia memilih hari ini untuk melancarkan aksinya tersebut. Aksi untuk memikat hati sang istri.

Tentu bukan Uchiha namanya, jika tidak tahu bagaimana memikat hati wanita, apalagi istrinya sendiri. Ia sudah merencanakannya dengan matang, apalagi ada dua penasehatnya―Shikamaru dan Kiba―yang setia memberikan ide-ide brilian.

Berbekal seikat bunga mawar putih, sepucuk puisi cinta, dan sekotak _cinnamon rollcake_, ia siap untuk menaklukkan hati istrinya. Memang rencananya itu tidak keperi-Uchiha-an, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak sabar. Jadi apapun akan ia lakukan demi cita-citanya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu rumahnya, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika ia sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Setelah sebelumnya membuang nafas, ia membuka pintu.

_"Tadaima_," Sasuke mengucap salam. Matanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok istrinya yang biasa menyambut kepulanganya.

Aneh. Baru hari ini Hinata tidak menyambutnya. Melepas sepatu, meletakkan bunga dan kotak kue di atas meja, Sasuke langsung mencari keberadaan istrinya.

Pertama, ia mengunjungi dapur dan meja makan, nihil. Di kedua tempat itu, Hinata tidak ada. Lanjut, Sasuke berjalan ke arah taman, mungkin Hinata sedang asik merawat beberapa tanaman di sana. Kembali Sasuke kecewa, ketika tidak melihat istrinya di taman yang tidak begitu luas itu.

"Hinata," Sasuke mencoba memanggil.

Sunyi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari taman belakang.

Kemana sebenarnya Hinata pergi? Rasa cemas perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Sudah ia lupakan bunga, puisi dan juga cake yang dibelinya tadi. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mencari keberadaan isrinya yang _tercinta._

Tercinta? Sasuke sedikit tercenung dengan pemikiran tersebut. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia jatuh hati pada gadis pemalu tersebut?

**Sret.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat gadis berambut sehitam malam sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya, matanya terpejam, dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara nafas berat dan terputus-putus dari bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam diri Hinata, segera mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Sasu…" Hinata memandang suaminya dengan muka memelas, "sepertinya aku demam."

**Deg.**

Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdebar setingkat lebih tinggi. Mungkin karena tubuh Hinata, mungkin juga dengan tatapan sendunya. Sasuke menelan ludah, kemudian perlahan ia menaruh tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Panas. Jelas, Hinata terkena demam.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat, Hinata?" tanyanya. Hinata menggeleng. "Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan dulu."

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan segera mengambil obat demam dan segelas air, tak lupa ia juga mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air keran.

Tangannya sudah penuh, namun ia sama sekali belum berani masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin jika dihitung-hitung, hampir lima menit Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

'Apa yang kau takutkan, Sasuke! Cepat masuk,' batinnya.

Akhirnya setelah hampir enam kali menghela nafas, Sasuke melangkah menuju istrinya yang sedang berbaring lemas.

Sasuke menaruh baskom di atas nakas kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang, "Hinata, bangun. Cepat minum obatnya," Ia mencoba membangunkan Hinata namun gagal. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Hinata tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri.

'Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata harus minum obat jika ingin demamnya turun.'

Baru kali ini Sasuke seperti pria tak berguna. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dikamarnya yang tidak begitu luas, Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir. Dahinya berkerut, sepertinya ia berpikir keras.

Apa ia harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit?

Tidak…tidak, nanti ia dikira telah melakukan sesuatu pada istrinya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia juga tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh Naruto karena tidak bisa merawat istrinya yang sedang sakit, apalagi jika sakit itu hanya demam biasa.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan cara _itu_?' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian seringai terbit di sudut bibirnya, ketika membayangkan ide yang baru terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke, ia memastikan Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah tahu, pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil sebutir obat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, kemudian mengambil segelas air. Air dan obat sudah ada di dalam mulutnya, tinggal memindahkannya ke perempuan di hadapannya.

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

Berulang-ulang Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya secara aneh berdetak dengan liar. Bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka, bulu mata lentik, dan hidung mungil milik Hinata membuat jantung Sasuke kewalahan. Kenapa ia merasa seperti pencuri yang diam-diam ingin mencium sang pujaan hati?

**Glek. Uhuk…uhuk.**

Sial. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Gara-gara terlalu gugup, Sasuke menelan obat yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk Hinata. Tidak patah semangat, pemuda itu mengambil obat, kemudian meneguk air. Ia siap mencoba lagi. Kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika melakukan hal sepele seperti ini saja tidak bisa.

Tangan kiri menyusup ke belakang leher Hinata, kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit, tangan yang lain menarik pelan dagu si gadis Byakugan dan membuat bibir merah muda itu sedikit terbuka.

Siap, gadisnya sudah siap. Perlahan, Sasuke merundukkan wajah, menatap gadisnya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung dan terakhir bibir. Agak lama ia memandang benda kemerahan tersebut, namun detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itu bersatu, dan dengan mudahnya obat itu berpindah tempat.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil, rasa bangga menyelimuti hatinya. Namun bukannya membaringkan kembali istrinya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali menciumnya. Memperdalam pagutannya, lidahnya mengekspansi seluruh bagian di dalamnya, mencecap semua rasa yang dimiliki sang istri.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti, sudah lama ia ingin mencicipi bibir Hinata. Setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan hal tersebut, namun mengingat istrinya yang tidak sehat, akhirnya ia dengan berat hati melepas pagutan tersebut.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya sambil membaringkan kembali kepala istrinya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata. Tangannya dengan perlahan meraba bibirnya, kemudian semburat merah perlahan merayap menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah _stoic_-nya berubah merah layaknya buah kesukaannya itu.

Ia malu sekaligus gembira, karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan sang istri. Walaupun ciuman tersebut bisa dibilang ciuman sepihak, Sasuke tetap saja senang.

Minum obat, sudah. Sasuke mengambil baskom dan mencelupkan handuk ke dalamnya, memerasnya, kemudian meletaknya ke dahi Hinata. Efek dari obat mulai bereaksi, Hinata mulai berkeringat, baju yang dipakainya sampai basah.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai bingung. Diingatnya lagi memori masa kecilnya. Waktu ia sakit demam, ibunya selalu mengganti bajunya yang berkeringat dan mengelapnya agar ia tidak masuk angin.

Masalahnya, apa ia juga harus melakukan sama seperti yang ibunya lakukan?

Dirinya… pada Hinata? melakukan 'itu'?

**Blush.**

Lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke merah padam. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, tak sanggup membayangkan ia meraba-raba tubuh istrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Bisa-bisa ia disebut pemuda bejat, cabul dan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

'Tidak! Tidak boleh, Sasuke!' Sasuke menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran _hentai_ yang menari liar di otaknya yang tidak lagi polos. Salahkan gurunya dan juga Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya menonton film 'ehem' setiap malam minggu.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, rencananya ia ingin memasakkan bubur untuk Hinata.

"Ugh," Hinata merintih, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, rupanya gadis itu kedinginan.

Tidak mau sakit istrinya bertambah parah, ia kembali mendudukkan diri dan mulai mengelap keringat di dahi dan leher Hinata.

'Basah sekali,' pikirnya melihat baju Hinata. Ia beranjak ke arah lemari, membukanya, dan meneliti tumpukan baju milik sang istri. Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat tumpukan pakaian di depannya. Baju mana yang ia pilih?

Karena bingung, ia menutup lemari tersebut dan beralih ke lemari baju miliknya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kaos favoritnya dan menutup pintu.

.

Mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke paham itu. Namun ini pertama kali baginya melihat tubuh istri sahnya tersebut.

Gugup? Tentu saja. Lihat saja Sasuke saat ini. Seorang pahlawan desa yang berhasil mengalahkan Madara, berada di atas tubuh sang istri, setetes keringat bertengger manis dipelipisnya.

Tarik nafas… hembuskan, tarik…hembuskan. Setelah batinnya siap, tangannya meraih resleting jaket yang dikenakan Hinata. Jarinya yang bergetar menyebabkan kegiatan yang normalnya bisa selesai dalam hitungan detik, berubah menjadi hitungan menit. Sasuke memejamkan mata, namun _inner_-nya juga penasaran sehingga mata kanannya terbuka sedikit. Sedikit, ya hanya sedikit namun mampu membuat imannya mendadak lemah. Rupanya, Hinata tidak memakai baju dalaman bermotif jaring seperti biasa, hanya BH berbahan katun berwarna hitam. Sasuke kembali menggeleng dan memfokuskan pikiran ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu... melepas celana panjang Hinata.

Kembali Sasuke menatap sang istri yang hampir telanjang bulat. Tinggal dua benda yang mmenutupi bagian penting tubuh Hinata. Yang satu berbentuk seperti angka delapan dan satunya lagi berbentuk segitiga. Masalahnya adalah...

"Apa aku harus melepaskan 'ini' dan 'itu' juga?" gumamnya dalam hati. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng.

'Belum waktunya, Sasuke. Belum waktunya...' Sasuke mengingatkan diri sendiri, menahan diri padahal 'dedeknya' sudah mulai berdiri. Sasuke kembali menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya.

Ia kembali mengambil handuk basah dan mulai mengelap tubuh Hinata. Pertama leher, kemudian bahu, terus turun…turun sampai…

**Glek.**

Sasuke meneguk ludah, pipinya juga memerah.

Malu. Tingkat ke-malu-an Sasuke sudah sampai ke tahap maksimal, mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke bakal mimisan. Ingin sekali ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja karena bayang-bayang Hinata tanpa busana berenang di kepalanya, ia juga ingin mencolokkan matanya sendiri karena sudah berani-beraninya mengintip, meski otak sudah melarangnya keras.

Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, memakaikan kaos dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

**Pfuuh.**

Sasuke mengelap keringat, akhirnya selesai juga. Entah apa yag terjadi dengan jantungnya jika kegiatan mendebarkan tadi berlangsung lama, bisa-bisa ia mati muda akibat serangan jantung. Rupanya merawat istrinya lebih sulit ketimbang misi kelas S.

Syukur karena telah selesai, Sasuke kembali meraih baskom dan beranjak dari ranjang. Rencananya ia ingin segera memasak bubur, namun lagi-lagi rencananya harus tertunda saat suara merdu menerobos gendang telinganya.

"Sasu…" Sasuke menoleh, "…jangan tinggalkan aku," rupanya Hinata mengigau.

Sasuke tersenyum, menaruh lagi baskom ke tempat semula, kemudian menatap Hinata. Tangannya pelahan mengusap helaian rambut sehitam malam tersebut, kemudian tiba-tiba tanpa Sasuke sadari, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening sang istri.

Dengan ringan, ia merebahkan diri di samping Hinata, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang Nyonya Uchiha, dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian pemuda pemilik sharingan itu membenamkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang nan putih milik Hinata. Seorang gadis lugu dan pemalu, gadis yang tanpa sadar mencuri hatinya. Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata, dan perlahan manik gelap milik Uchiha terakhir tersebut terpejam, tenggelam dalam sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang memabukkan. Namun sederet kata sempat ia ucapkan kepada sang pemilik byakugan,

.

.

.

.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, istriku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n: Gaje tingkat akut! #jedotin kepala ke tembok Argghhh… kenapa saya bisa membuat fic seperti ini?! Jujur, saya belum bisa buat adegan yang ada 'ehem-ehem'nya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Sekali lagi maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan. Hontouni gomenasai m(_ _)m**

**Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian, minna~**


End file.
